


【金枪】Le Coeur Du Désert 沙漠之心

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko





	1. Chapter 1

Le coeur du désert-沙漠之心-  
cp：富商吉尔伽美什x奴隶迪卢木多  
大致上是中东沙漠风情，但是为了剧情进行方便，会有服饰器物的穿越，请见谅  
可能涉及bg情节，血腥暴力，轻度ntr，r18，bdsm等

 

01  
沙漠白天的炎热没有季节，热辣辣的阳光刺得皮肤生疼，商队的驼铃声点缀着干枯烦闷的旅途。  
吉尔伽美什从宽大的袖子里拿出怀表——已经快要到太阳落山的时候了，日头还是这么烈。他擦了擦汗，把斗篷拉拢了一点。  
“还有多久到下一个市集？”他问。  
“很快了，我的主人。我想我们可以在太阳完全落山之前赶到。”商队队长这么回答道。  
吉尔伽美什抿了抿嘴，这燥热的空气几乎令他的嘴干得像龟裂的土地。  
夕阳很快笼罩了沙丘，给它们嵌上血红色的轮廓。与此同时气温开始下降，没有了太阳的眷顾，沙漠会迅速变成寒风肆虐的地盘。  
长途跋涉让驼队疲惫不堪，长长的睫毛下的眼睛也毫无神气，它们慢慢地、一步一步地在沙丘上踏下脚印，任凭骆驼人怎么鞭打也无动于衷。

终于在天还没有黑透的时候，商队赶到了绿洲上。  
这里是不需要宵禁的，男人们饮酒作乐，女人们穿戴光鲜，寂寞的沙漠里需要人气。沿途是各色卖香料、布匹和金银器具的摊贩，在街道汇集处通常有盛大的宴席，弄蛇人和吞火剑者炒起了气氛，喝彩和欢呼的声音随着银币落下的叮当声此起彼伏。  
吉尔伽美什一行人幸运地找到了一处还算不错的客栈，稍作整顿后前往市集准备饱餐一顿。  
娇艳欲滴的石榴，醇香的葡萄酒，散发着浓郁香料气味的烤肉和饼食，乐师们翻飞的双手和舞女们妙曼的身姿，在这场宴席上吉尔伽美什终于舒展了他被黄沙吹得皱起的眉头。  
他将一个舞女拉入怀中，那少女娇嗔一声伏在他身上，蜜色脸庞上的一双明眸瞧着他，嘴边带着羞涩的笑容。吉尔伽美什太久没有碰过女人了，也许这只是十天半月，但是对于习惯有美酒和美人的生活的人来说够久了。他的手捏了捏少女的腰肢，引得她咯咯地笑，他顺势衔住嫣红的嘴唇不断吸吮啃咬。  
“你叫什么名字。”良久，他放开少女后问道。  
“阿涅斯，我叫阿涅斯。”她满脸通红，小心而放肆地看着他。  
“很好，”他色情地拍了拍少女圆翘的臀部，“今晚来我的帐篷里。”  
少女惊喜又羞涩地笑了，柔软的身体更向他靠近，丰满的胸部在薄纱之下若隐若现。  
吉尔伽美什品尝着美酒，悦耳的乌德琴声令旅途的疲惫得以消弭。篝火的光线映照得他的发梢如同金子，他本人宛如天上的谪仙。  
冬布卡的鼓点达到高潮，跳着胡旋舞的少女们将飘纱甩动，其上饰以金丝银线，绚丽无比。

此时却有一男子的呵斥声坏了气氛，吉尔伽美什命人停了乐舞，把那人带来问话。  
“你为何要大声喧哗，打扰我的兴致？”金发红眸的富商问道。  
“饶命！我的大人！”那人跪在地上，“小人不过是在训斥不听话的奴隶。”  
“哦？是要逃走的家奴？”  
“非也，是要明天拿到市集上卖掉的奴隶。都是前主没有教训好，才令他们如此嚣张，得罪了大人。”奴隶贩子颤巍巍地说道。  
“带他们上来。”  
奴隶贩子闻言吓了一跳，怕这批奴隶是要被这大人打死，这回做了亏本生意。但他不敢不从，只好带了那几个奴隶上前。  
那几个奴隶中有几个美艳的女子，也有瘦骨嶙峋的少年，吉尔伽美什便问起他们的出身。  
“这几个女人都是被父兄卖出来抵债的，虽然不及舞姬多才多艺，床上功夫可叫您销魂嘞！”奴隶贩子谄媚道。  
闻言，阿涅斯扭了扭她的蛮腰，委屈地向吉尔伽美什撒娇。吉尔伽美什并没有理会她。  
“这几个是城里游荡的孤儿，性子野，但头脑灵活，”奴隶贩子继续介绍道，“最边上这个，是个战俘，木头脑袋，但干起活来勤快。”  
吉尔伽美什扭头问了队长商队缺人的情况，而后对奴隶贩子说：“女人要两个，挑漂亮的，加上那个战俘，50块金币够了吧？”  
奴隶贩子本来不抱希望能领着这群奴隶走人，如今得了这样的买卖，心中一阵窃喜。他说道：“这木头脑袋恐怕会顶撞了您呐，还是这几个孤儿嘴甜。”  
吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，道：“在我的商队里说一句废话就得砍掉头给我当凳子坐，谁敢多嘴？”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
世界上没有什么东西是用钱解决不了的，商队队长塞了一袋金币给那个守财奴。那奴隶贩子掂量掂量袋中的金币，听了听它们碰撞的声音后满意地闭上了嘴。  
队长领了新买来的奴隶交给负责杂务的人，吩咐他给奴隶洗漱换上干净衣物，那人得令便去了。  
吉尔伽美时从来不吝于花钱在他的随从身上，只要这能衬托得他更加高人一等——连家奴也要比他人的更美貌、光鲜、勇武且忠诚。他收藏了好些瑰丽的珠宝，随时准备赐给得他宠爱的姬妾；他的酒桶里不乏陈年佳酿，随时准备赐给为他效忠的勇士。他身边的一个姬妾都能穿得比普通人要精致，他身边的一个勇士都能得到锋利无比的新月形弯刀。

当夜浓得像勾勒眉眼的墨色时，篝火也燃尽剩下跳着火星的黑炭，吉尔伽美什扛起他的新情人向帐篷走去，少女温驯地趴在他的肩膀上，胸口急促地起伏显示了她兴奋的心情。  
帐篷前的篝火旁有一个人，吉尔伽美什放下阿涅斯，像驱使一匹小马驹一样拍了拍她的屁股，让她进去等自己。  
“你是谁？新来的？”他问。  
篝火旁的人抬起头，隔着熊熊燃烧的火盆看向他。这人穿着白色的无袖袍，蜜色的皮肤上遍布细碎的伤痕，金色的眼眸如蜂蜜，却掺杂着黄沙的粗糙。他并没有说话，只是用火钳拨弄烧的通红的炭块。  
“你大概也听到刚才的话了，我现在可不介意多一把凳子。”  
那人把火钳放在地上，说：“我叫迪卢木多。”  
“你应该对你的主人表现出尊重与服从，”吉尔伽美什撩起了门帘，“而不是傲慢与无礼。”  
“是，我的主人。”迪卢木多微微低下头，但是眼神仍然没有变得温驯。  
和那些游隼一样，凶猛且孤高。吉尔伽美什走进帐篷，没有再去理会他。

暖帐中，阿涅斯已经坐在床上等他。她身上零星的饰品已经取下，只着一件轻纱，朦胧可见的胴体十分诱人。  
吉尔伽美什压上她娇小的身躯，掠夺她急促的喘息，在旅途与禁欲之后疯狂地索求着女性的肉体。她小声地呻吟，怕惹了他不高兴。吉尔伽美什命令道：“叫啊，婊子，让外边的人也听见。”  
于是她羞耻又不得不放浪地叫出声，淫词秽语不堪入耳。  
吉尔伽美什拽着她的长发，迫使她把淫荡的表情展现给自己看。他说：“看见外边的人影了吗？他肯定也想狠狠干你。”  
阿涅斯不敢违抗吉尔伽美什的意思，她努力摇摆着腰肢，身下吞吐着他的巨物。  
她的眼中噙了泪水，为了生计她可受过不少苦，但这个男人让她一见钟情。不过她心知肚明她不可能有什么名分，他终究会娶一个城邦的公主或者富家千金，她能做的只是用自己短暂的青春紧紧攥住他的宠爱。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
阿涅斯的细腰被吉尔伽美什捏住，双腿之间都是透明的液体。她迷离的双眼盯着帐篷外隐约透进来的火光，她生怕外面的人真的听着他们做爱的声音，她在这无谓的操心中变得更加敏感。  
吉尔伽美什狠狠拍了下她的翘臀，好让她回过神来，蜜色的皮肤泛着红显得更加性感。  
“疼吗？”吉尔伽美什舔舔唇。  
阿涅斯觉得她的下身快要被撞得失去知觉，她一边喘着气一边说：“啊……吉尔伽美什大人……嗯……还要……”  
闻言，吉尔伽美什快速挺弄数十下，嘴里大口大口喘着气。他将阿涅斯的腿抬起，摆成更方便进入的姿势，俯下身去吻她而抽动的动作并未减慢。  
急促、浸淫着欢愉的呻吟中，阿涅斯迎来了她的高潮。吉尔伽美什被她下面的小嘴吮得欲仙欲死，从湿热的甬道退出后他用手套弄几下，乳白色的精液一股股地射到阿涅斯的胸腹上。  
高潮过后的两个人莫名地陷入了沉默，默默地赤裸着面对对方。吉尔伽美什捡起掉在床边的她的衣服擦了擦两人身上欢爱的痕迹，用羊毛毯子裹住了赤条条的身体。“睡吧。”他轻声说，在羊毛毯下将少女乏力的身躯搂了搂。

次日清晨，吉尔伽美什意外地醒的早，眼睛还不完全适应光线的时候已经听到外面叮叮当当做事的声音。  
他闭上眼睛，但是睡意在他脑海里逐渐驱散。于是他翻身下了床，阿涅斯还在熟睡，他随便拿了件衣物围在腰间。  
门帘一撩开，灿烂的阳光将夜晚的寒冷一赶而尽，飘着罗勒香味的shakshuka在锅里欢快地翻滚。  
吉尔伽美什倚在门边，暖洋洋的阳光晒在他的身上，上面浅浅的红痕映示着昨晚的情事有多么激烈。  
他看见昨晚那个奴隶提着一桶水向他走来。籍着良好的光线，吉尔伽美什将来人的相貌看清了。棱角分明、端正俊美、肌肉线条硬朗有力，身上种种的伤痕刻在小麦色的皮肤上——看起来并不是成长在这片黄沙大地的人。  
迪卢木多把水桶里的水都倒在盥洗用的盆子里，等吉尔伽美什洗漱完毕后将污水重新倒回桶里。  
吉尔伽美什换了宽松的常服，蹬上马靴，将佩刀挂在腰间。走出门时，迪卢木多刚把水倒掉。  
吉尔伽美什问他：“你会使刀么？”  
迪卢木多道：“会。”  
吉尔伽美什转身取了一把大马士革刀，镶满宝石的刀鞘熠熠生辉，当然里面的刀刃也锋利无比。他将刀交给迪卢木多，领着他来到练习场。  
吉尔伽美什指了指一根木桩，说：“给我展示你的刀法吧。”  
迪卢木多抽刀出鞘，两步冲上前，手中的刀如行云流水一般运用自如，身形如游隼一般轻盈迅猛。飒飒几下，木桩已经被砍出好几个漂亮的月形缺口，每个之间的间隔都精准无比。  
迪卢木多迎着阳光看了看刀身上的穆罕默德纹，说：“这是把好刀。”  
吉尔伽美什稍微惊讶了一下，他想，这是一把好刀。他转身指示迪卢木多让他去看一个草扎的人形。迪卢木多点点头，提刀上千干净利落地扣住草人的颈部，将弯刀送进了它的左胸。  
吉尔伽美什挑起一个微笑，他似乎很满意自己这笔买卖。他说：“很好，以后你就跟着侍卫队的人吧。当然，如果你足够忠心，比这更锋利的刀我也会赏赐给你。”  
迪卢木多将刀抽出，用衣角擦了擦刃上的草屑木屑收回鞘中。他将刀还给吉尔伽美什，问道：“你很富有，对吗？”  
“是的，你所见之物不过是我财富的一角。”吉尔伽美什傲慢地踱起步来，“沙丘的那边，我的宫殿里，世间所有的财宝都聚集于此。”  
迪卢木多道：“那么，拥有财富就能拥有世间万物吗？”  
吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，说：“何出此愚言？凡人皆知，权力才是这世上最为尊贵的东西。  
“拥有了权，财富自然会有人送上；拥有了权，女人们自然会亲近你；拥有了权，才是真正的拥有全世界。  
“我必问鼎，但时机未熟。你若助我一臂之力，那么你所希望的一切我都会赐予你。”  
迪卢木多看向他，眼神毫无惧色：“那么，我只请求一样东西，在您称王之后我自然会向您提起。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
离开练习场后，队长找到了吉尔伽美什，呈上这次交易的明细账目。吉尔伽美什一直很信任他，这人很精明，但不会唯利是图。  
“对了，”吉尔伽美什叫住转身要走的队长，“昨天买来的那几个奴隶，男的给他配把刀，编到侍卫队去；女的分配去做杂务帮厨，晚上就随你们玩。”  
“是。”队长应了便退下去安排下人的工作。  
吉尔伽美什今天要去拜访这个小城的商会，他有很大的把握能说服他们加入自己的联盟——这样他的商业版图即将扩大，他的力量即将进一步增强。  
按理说他应该穿得谦逊一些，以免喧宾夺主，但他俨然把自己当成主人了。  
酒红的披肩上以金丝纺成的线绣着几何纹样，镶嵌红玉髓的首饰衬的他更加英姿飒爽，仆从们早就备好了骆驼，等着他前往商会的会馆。  
好像这匹骆驼驮着他也有了傲气一般，头仰得高高的，慢悠悠踏着它的步伐，驼鞍上缀着流苏的小铃铛也发出清脆的声音。  
吉尔伽美什漫不经心地看着四周的人们。顶着水壶、果篮的少女和少妇们都偷偷瞧他，眼神里有些羞怯；打闹的、追逐的少年们拿着粗制滥造的假兵器，以一种崇拜的眼神看他；远处正牵着牧群的贝都因们打量他，合算着能不能将羊奶做的奶酪卖个好价钱。  
“都让开，让这位尊贵的大人过去。”侍从们挥退上前围观的居民，“我们的主人将要往商会去。在那里，我们举行宴会。你们的商会要加入我们主人的联盟，这会使金子像蜂蜜一样流进每个人的口袋。”  
人群霎时沸腾起来，大家热烈又存有疑惑地讨论着这位要为他们带来财富的贵人。  
他是谁？他来自哪里？  
他穿着正宗的宽袍，举止也完全符合礼仪，但他白色的皮肤表明他来自北方。  
有人问他的侍从，你们的主人是何方神圣？  
侍从笑答，老兄，我们不知道他的家世，也不知道他从何来！  
可是我们知道，他是个慷慨的人！


	5. Chapter 5

Le coeur du désert 05

 

会面是在商会会馆的一场晚宴上。这场宴会比吉尔伽美什刚到那天的还要盛大——烤羊肉的羊脂香气四溢；石榴、无花果和葡萄被装在金银器皿里；觥筹交错，宾客们谈笑风生。  
吉尔伽美什和那商会会长的契约很快便立下了，他们开怀畅饮，预祝以后美好的光景。

迪卢木多站在门外等吉尔伽美什，和其他的侍从一样。薄纱门帘之后可以隐约看见里面的热闹场景——乐师击石弹丝，舞娘翩翩起舞，菜肴的香气、薰香的香气，水烟的香气飘过来，勾动着年轻人们的心。  
突然一名侍女从门后走出，她提着一篮菜肴，捧着一壶酒，曼步走来，脸上带着迷人的笑容。  
“这是里面的大人们赏你们的酒菜。”侍女笑道，她并不给这些雄心勃勃的年轻人机会，转身就走了。  
侍从们分了那些酒菜，一边饮酒一边嬉笑着谈论刚才的侍女。  
“看她的皮肤，像牛奶一样洁白。”  
“她的黑发，像泉水一样柔顺。”  
“她的笑声，像铃铛一样悦耳。”  
年轻的荷尔蒙不断散发着，有人说：“新来的，你可没见过主人的城堡，那儿的侍女每一个都这么美！”  
迪卢木多资历浅，又不是自由身，自然被他们嘲弄一番。  
他努力地让自己不那么尴尬，或者说努力地融入他们的话题。这些人都是吉尔伽美什从各地招募来的，口音习惯都不同，他一时还难以适应。总是要在这里呆一段时间的，也许很长，也许很短，迪卢木多不知道，他还不了解吉尔伽美什，不知道他的野心与实力。

不一会儿，酒壶见底，喝得稍多的两个侍卫已经脸色通红地掰起了手腕。迪卢木多没敢喝太多，他怕受罚——他已经在上一个主人那儿得到了足够的经验。  
“格斯，使点劲儿，你吃没吃饱饭吗？”旁边的人在起哄。  
格斯憋红着脸，手上青筋暴涨，将对手的手扳倒在桌上，其他人纷纷拍手叫好。  
“新来的，和我们比比啊？”接着大家又起哄让迪卢木多加入他们的游戏，迪卢木多被推搡到桌前，看着醉醺醺的众人只好将手摆上桌子。  
格斯不由分说便握上了迪卢木多的手，捏得他掌骨一痛。迪卢木多不甘示弱，使着巧劲让格斯无法把他扳倒。可是一个醉汉的蛮力是不可预测的，迪卢木多也没有把握一定能赢。  
其他侍从围成一圈，这次博弈将奠定这个新来的在他们当中的地位，决定了以后是否要变成有肉同分、有酒同饮的兄弟。  
“喝——！”格斯大喊一声，发力要把迪卢木多的手腕往桌上压去，围观者唏嘘道这次迪卢木多是不可能赢的了。迪卢木多瞧准了他的失误，迅猛地将对方的手扳倒，反败为胜。  
大家都欢呼起来，有人拍着他的背，有人把酒杯里的酒倒到他的杯子中。  
“你们在做什么？成何体统？”一个声音在热闹的众人旁响起，如同冰水浇在火盆上。众人立刻收敛了，手中的酒杯都放下，垂下头面对来者。  
“你们这是要丢我的脸？”吉尔伽美什道，“起哄的人是谁？”  
有胆小怕事的人指了迪卢木多，吉尔伽美什便将嫌恶麻烦的眼神投向了他。  
“刚才做了什么，自己说。”  
“是。我们在掰手腕。”迪卢木多低头答道。  
“这么大动静，别人还以为我养了一窝只会乱吠的狗。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑，“今晚到我那里去，新人果然是不能不管教一下。  
“你们也是，”他回头瞟了一下余下的众人，侍卫们都吓得动也不敢动，“这次就当杀鸡儆猴。”  
他们的主人走了，留下内心复杂的迪卢木多和心有余悸的众人。


	6. Chapter 6

e coeur du désert 06

 

这天晚上，迪卢木多怀着忐忑的心情到了吉尔伽美什的房间里。起初他敲了敲门框，但是没有应答，于是他壮着胆子撩开门帘走了进去。  
他的主人正在看书，一本羊皮卷，在昏黄的灯光下显得有点破旧。吉尔伽美什一手撑着头，水烟咕噜咕噜地叫着，薄薄的带着玫瑰香味的烟雾飘在空中，他也不管，让那烟雾使他的轮廓变得模糊。  
“……主人。”迪卢木多犹豫地叫出声。  
“你来了，”吉尔伽美什抬了抬眼，指尖还在书页上摩挲，“知道我为什么叫你来吧？”  
迪卢木多想了一下，他说：“我在外丢了脸。”  
他的主人笑了，他起身放下书，走到迪卢木多面前，抚上他的脸颊。“我喜欢聪明的人，”吉尔伽美什说，“你有自知之明，与那些只求苟且偷生的人不同。”  
迪卢木多不明白为什么他要讲这些，他有些愤怒，吉尔伽美什看轻他了。即使是多年狼狈的生活也不足以磨去一个勇士的棱角。  
他接着讲：“我有一样东西要给你。”  
迪卢木多忍不住抬头看了他一眼，红玉髓一样的眼睛里是无法拒绝的眼神。  
“在那之前，我有话要问你。”  
迪卢木多本能地害怕，他知道一些奴隶主会给奴隶烙上刻印。他不想，那将会是一生无法忘记的耻辱。但是这房间里并没有任何火炉或者类似烙铁的东西，多少让迪卢木多有点放心。  
“哈哈哈……”他的主人笑了，“别那么害怕！坐下。”他指了指靠椅下手位的一张凳子。  
迪卢木多坐下，如同居于一只危险的猛兽脚边。当然，凳子上的软垫很柔软，但他如坐针毡。  
“给我说说你的故事吧，迪卢木多。”吉尔伽美什轻描淡写地说，尾音都要隐没在薄雾中。  
“我没有什么好说的。”迪卢木多答。  
吉尔伽美什停下手中的动作，一只手扳起迪卢木多的脸让他看着自己：“没有什么好说的？”  
“没有，我的主人。”迪卢木多平静地复述了他的答案，他的金色眼睛里却荡起了涟漪。  
“隐瞒可不是美德。”吉尔伽美什说，然后再次捧起了书本，“你的眼睛骗不了人。”  
迪卢木多沉默了一会儿，有些艰难地开口“我来自远方的国度，因为一位不该爱上我的少女的爱慕而参军。  
“然后我的军队打了败仗，死的死伤的伤，有些人被抓去当奴隶。再然后的事你都知道了。”  
“仔细一看，”吉尔伽美什斜睨，慵懒的姿态像午睡的豹，“你这样子长得不错。”  
迪卢木多叹了一口气，说：“如果它带给人厄运，那么英俊与否则不重要了。”  
他的主人又开始旁若无人地笑，这令迪卢木多窘迫且羞愧。  
“我给你一样东西，它和你的眼睛有那么一点相衬。”吉尔伽美什起身在一个盒子里拿出一个项圈，上面有一个小巧的金子做的锁扣，“你应该记住你的立场。”  
然后吉尔伽美什将这件并不想被接受的礼物戴在了迪卢木多的脖子上——尽管后者极力反抗，显然是徒劳的。  
“把它松开！”迪卢木多要求道。  
吉尔伽美什将钥匙在指尖转了转：“这就是你接受赏赐的态度？记住你的立场。”  
迪卢木多摸着那圈细长的金属，心中充满了不甘。  
“况且，我现在也缺一只美丽而危险的宠物。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
迪卢木多独处的时候会想起吉尔伽美什的话，一只一只美丽而危险的宠物，这意味着什么？吉尔伽美什没有把他们当做人来看待吗？他也是和那些脑子里尽是铜臭的贵族地主别无二样。  
迪卢木多喝下一杯酒，劣质的酒精灼烧着他的食道和胃。  
曾经的迪卢木多想要找到能为之奉献一生的明君，因此恪守着自己的信条。但是如今，经历了近十年的流浪，连家乡的空气都快要忘记，却依然抵触着这些“异乡”的东西。  
仰头看向深邃的夜空时，他已经不记得故乡在哪个方向，那些雪白的明星一闪一闪，像无辜的孩童在嘲笑他。他想起那些在养父怀里听故事的时光，想起酒神的宴会，想起金色的羊毛和勇者的故事，想起来仙境中诞生的勇猛武士。  
那时候，他们也会像这样围在篝火的旁边，大家饮酒作乐，年轻人绕着圈地玩闹。他无疑是当中的佼佼者，天生矫健俊美，追随者和爱慕者成群结队。  
脖颈仰得酸痛，就一定能找到指引前路的明星吗？

当他想得入神的时候，有人粗鲁地坐在了他身旁。  
“老兄，一个人喝闷酒？”格斯说，“挨骂几句算不上什么，鞭子抽到了身上那才叫真的疼。”他用自己笨拙的方式试图安慰低沉的迪卢木多。  
“我没事。”迪卢木多简短地回答。一开始就是尘土的，并不能理解流星尸骸化作的灰烬，同样地，低微的出身磨灭了他们的傲气。  
“实在是对不起，告状的那小子我们已经教训过了。”格斯拍了拍他的肩，给他再斟满酒杯，“怎么说也是一条船上的。”  
迪卢木多把酒饮尽，他说：“不必。”然后他起身走了，明天还要动身出发，夜晚可不是留给悲伤来浪费的。

 

约莫还是天刚亮的时候，驼队就出发了。连成一串的骆驼慢悠悠地走出绿洲小城的城门，驼着香料、珠宝和盐。  
吉尔伽美什的脸半遮在白色的披风下，只露出血玉般的眼睛和凌厉的剑眉，不怒自威。“韦利由，检查好一切，我们要上路了。”  
商队队长韦利由应了，依着一张长长的莎草纸卷将人物清点了一遍，然后向他的主人回报妥当。  
吉尔伽美什举起他的手，白皙的手腕在日光下引人注目，华美的手镯和镶嵌宝石的戒指令人炫目。他骑在骆驼上风度翩翩，是个令人心驰神往的对象。  
迪卢木多跨上他的骆驼，掂了掂腰间的弯刀和水囊，在沙漠中的日子可不是那么好过，他明白。  
“出发——”韦利由高呼。  
驼铃又慢慢响起，一连子的骆驼穿成沙漠中的生命之舟，载着远方宫殿的主人，载着他的财富他的仆人。

天气真是太热了，热得令人头脑发昏。迪卢木多的嘴唇干得有些裂开了，他舔了舔，水不多，要省着点喝。刺目的阳光将他的皮肤烫得发痒，用手去抓却疼痛不已。


End file.
